Black Hand (VTES)
Black Hand was the sixth card set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle to be published by White Wolf. The set spotlights the Sabbat, with a focus on the Black Hand, naturally. Accordingly, many of the reprinted cards in the preconstructed decks are drawn from the Sabbat or Sabbat War expansion sets. Card list New cards :A: Abyssal Hunter • The Admonitions • Alpha Glint • Ana Rita Montaña • Animal Magnetism • Aristotle de Laurent • The Art of Memory :B: Babble • Banjoko • Black Gloves • Blackhorse Tanner • Blooding • Bloodwork • Brick Laying :C: Capitalist • Celestial Harmony • Chalice of Kinship • Charice Fontaigne • Chill of Oblivion • Chronicle of the Lost Tribe • Circumspect Revelation • The Colonel • Communal Haven: Cathedral • Consignment to Dust • Corporal Reservoir • Corpse Balloon • Council of Seraphim • Creep Show • Crusade: Barcelona • Crusade: Brussels • Crusade: Rome :D: Deed the Heart's Desire • Deep Cover Agent • Deploy the Hand • Día de los Muertos • Doctor Streck • Dominion • Dominique (Advanced) :E: Ebony Fox Hunt • Ember Wright • Extremis Boon • Ezekiel, Lord of Montreal :F: Flaming Candle • Foundation Exhibit :G: Gemini's Mirror • Goratrix (Advanced) • Guru :H: Hand Intervention • Henri Lavenant • Henry Taylor • Hester Reed :I: Ignazio Giovanni • Information Network • Ingram Frizer • Inscription • Iron Glare :J: Jalan-Aajav • Jessica (Advanced) • Jesús Alcalá :K: Katherine Stoddard • Kaymakli Barrier • Kazimir Savostin :L: Last Stand • Legwork • Lessons in the Steel • Local 1111 • Loyalist :M: Maria Stone • Mariano Pomposo • Marijava Thuggee • Marino Reymundo Vásquez • Martial Ritus • Mask Empathy • Masque of Judas • Mateusz Gryzbowsky • Mayaparisatya • Mesmerize • Midget • Miguel Santo Domingo • Ministry • Mistrust :N: Nahir • Nicholas Chang :O: Olga Triminov • Owain Evans, The Wanderer :P: Path of Death and the Soul • Path of Evil Revelations • Piotr Andreikov :Q: Quicken Sight :R: Random Patterns • Recure of the Homeland • Remover • Resilient Mind • Reunion Kamut • Rodolfo • Roger Farnsworth • Rooftop Shadow • Rosa Martínez • :S: Sabrina • Sébastien Goulet (Advanced) • Sela (Advanced) • Selina • Seraph • Shakar • Shape Mastery • Sibyl's Tongue • Sire's Index Finger • Sister Evelyn • Skryta Zyleta • Social Ladder • Sociopath • Soldat • Specialization • Stealth Ritus • Szechenyi Jolán, Mother of Horrors :T: Tabitha Fisk • Talons of the Dead • Tarbaby Jack • Tenebrous Form • Teresita, The Godmother • Terrell Harding • Thin-Blooded Seer • Tock • Trainer • Typhonic Beast :U: Under the Skin :V: Vendetta • Venere Carboni • Vox Domini • Vox Senis :W: Wah Chun-Yuen • Watch Commander • Watchtower: Chosen Are Called • Watchtower: Four Ride Forth • Watchtower: Greatest Fall • Weeping Stone • Weirding Stone • Winchester Mansion • WMRH Talk Radio :X: N/A :Y: Yasmin the Black • Yazid Tamari • Yitzak • Yong-Sun, Harmonist (Advanced) :Z: Zillah's Tears • Zip Reprinted cards :A: Acrobatics • Amaranth • Ambush • Apportation • Art Scam • Artemis • Aura Reading • Ayelea, The Manipulator :B: Beast, The Leatherface of Detroit • Behind You! • Bewitching Oration • Blood Doll • Blood Feast • Blood Fury • Blur • Bonding • Boy Toy • Brooke • Bryan Van Duesen • Burst of Sunlight :C: Cailean • Calebos • Camarilla Threat • Cardinal Sin: Insubordination • Carrion Crows • Cats' Guidance • Christianus Lionel, The Mad Chronicler • Cloak the Gathering • Coma • Communal Haven: Temple • Concealed Weapon • Consanguineous Boon • Courier • Crusade: Chicago • Crusade: Miami • Cryptic Mission :D: Dani • Deflection • Deny • Disarm • Disputed Territory • Dolphin Black • Donatien • Dramatic Upheaval • Drawing Out the Beast • Dread Gaze :E: Eagle's Sight • Elder Impersonation • Eldritch Glimmer • Enhanced Senses • Escaped Mental Patient • Eyes of Chaos :F: Faceless Night • Fame • Far Mastery • Fast Reaction • Fetish Club Hunting Ground • Forced Awakening • Forgotten Labyrinth :G: General Perfidio Díos • Greta Kircher • Guard Dogs :H: Hannibal • Harass • The Haunting • Heinrick Schlempt :I: Ian Forestal • Ian Wallingford • Imogen • Increased Strength • Infernal Pact • Institution Hunting Ground • IR Goggles :J: Jessica • Josef • Jost Werner :K: Kendrick • Kij Dansky • Kindred Spirits • Kine Resources Contested • Kite • Korah • Kurt Strauss :L: Lachlan, Noddist • Laptop Computer • Leather Jacket • Legal Manipulations • Lolita • Lost in Crowds :M: Malkavian Game • Matteus, Flesh Sculptor • Meat Cleaver • Meat Hook • Memory's Fading Glimpse • Mighty Grapple • Miller Delmardigan, Teacher of Bahari :N: Nosferatu Kingdom :O: Olivia • Owl Companion :P: Pack Tactics • Palla Grande • Patronage • Poker • Powerbase: Madrid • Precognition • Propaganda :Q: N/A :R: Raven Spy • Revelations • Reverend Blackwood • Rötschreck :S: Sabbat Priest • Scouting Mission • Seduction • Shanty Town Hunting Ground • Short-Term Investment • Sideslip • Slaughtering the Herd • Song in the Dark • Song of Serenity • Spirit's Touch • Steam Tunnels • Succubus • Swallowed by the Night :T: Taste of Vitae • Telepathic Counter • Telepathic Misdirection • Telepathic Vote Counting • Templar • Theft of Vitae • Thelonius • Thrown Gate • Thrown Sewer Lid • Treachery :U: University Hunting Ground :V: Virgil :W: Wake with Evening's Freshness • Walk of Flame • War Party • Weather Control • Wooden Stake :X: N/A :Y: N/A :Z: Zillah's Valley Artists Doug Alexander, Ash Arnett, Michael Astrachan, Andrew Bates, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Jason Alexander Behnke, Peter Bergting, Rick Berry, Tom Biondillo, John Bolton, Tim Bradstreet, Jason Brubaker, Pete Burges, Steve Casper, Mike Chaney, Gary Chatterton, Anna Christenson, Alejandro Collucci, Mike Danza, David Day, Eric Deschamps, Jim Dibartolo, Michael Dixon, Lee Dotson, Mike Dringenberg, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Scott Fischer, Kaja Foglio, Dan Frazier, Jenny Frison, Randy Gallegos, Andre Gates, Daniel Gelon, Tom Gianni, Grant Goleash, Doug Gregory, Rebecca Guay, Fred Harper, James Allen Higgins, Jeff Holt, Mike Huddleston, Heather Hudson, Becky Jollensten, Leif Jones, Hannibal King, Jeff Klimek, Patrick Kochakji, Eric LaCombe, Clint Langley, Brian LeBlanc, Greg Loudon, Larry MacDougall, Anson Maddocks, Thea Maia, Rik Martin, Chet Masters, John Matson, Harold Arthur McNeill, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Jeff Miracola, Matt Mitchell, Ted Naifeh, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Mike Raabe, Alan Rabinowitz, Dave Roach, Arthur Roberg, Andrew Robinson, Dave Seeley, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Will Simpson, Joe Slucher, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Chris Stevens, Bob Stevlic, James Stowe, Phillip Tan, Mark Tedin, Richard Thomas, Andrew Trabbold, Drew Tucker, Melissa Uran, Susan Van Camp , Ron Van Halen, Pete Venters, Diana Vick, matrix von z, Aaron Voss, Bryon Wackwitz, Mike Weaver, Amy Weber, Kent Williams, L. A. Williams, J Frederick Y Category:2003 releases Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle